


Tapu Koko's Tension Tamers

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Pokemon Transformation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: [OLDFIC] Humans never laid a hand on each other and Tapu Koko shows two Fire Emblem characters why.
Kudos: 1





	Tapu Koko's Tension Tamers

**Author's Note:**

> Another old FurAffinity fic, this time just a dumb transformation based one.

Tapu Koko’s Tension Tamers

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“Kids! Breakfast!” A sweet voice called two teenagers, a boy and a girl out of their beds. 

“Meow...Thhhh!” A white colored Meowth greeted the two of them. 

The first one, a tawny boy with green hair slicked back and wearing a purple polo shirt happily grabbed a bite to eat. It was eggs on toast. He tried to eat this meal in complete silence.

“This is exciting. It’s our first day out going and exploring Alola! Moving from Hoenn makes me sad though, but Ryoki and I are going to love it here! The air is fresh. The trees are green. It’s almost like we never left!” A perky girl with lighter green hair, a red island flower in said hair and a light tan said with enthusiasm. 

“You seem really certain.” Ryoki, the boy in the purple polo, said as he slurped the egg off of his toast. 

“Aww, c’mon Ryoki! We're adults! Well, we are 18 but the island challenges still call to us! If we do it together, we can get to know more people and make lots of great friends!” Miyako, the one with a flower in her hair pouted.

“Well, whatever the case may be, your Dad is coming home to eat dinner. You guys can go visit Professor Kukui, but once you get your Pokemon, remember to return by 6:00! Your Dad usually works late nowadays, so this is a really special occasion!” The mother said as she dropped down. She had her children's tan, and a beautiful, soft face.

“'Kay!” Miyako said as she also began wolfing down her breakfast.

“Miyako! Slow down! You’ll hurt your jaw!” Ryoki whined. 

The mother laughed as she picked up her Meowth. “To think I would have such excitable twins for children. It’s a good thing you don't have to worry about that, do you?”

The Meowth looked up at her nodding reassuringly. 

As the kids began walking off, Ryoki and Miyako waved their mother farewell.

\---------

Meanwhile, Professor Kukui was visiting the oceanside with a Decidueye by his side. 

“The Popplio are being weaned today. I guess this is an exciting day for everyone at the beach, right Deci, my little friend.” Kukui asked the owl-like creature.

He nodded enthusiastically. 

The call of the wild Primarina helped Kukui follow pursuit. He was excited to hear the friendly Primarina wave Kukui over. 

Kukui felt this was going to be another peaceful trainer initiation and the Popplio is going to be brought safely and soundly when Decidueye pushed him back. 

There was a sudden gust of wind. 

“What the… A new Pokemon attack?”

He looked down. No… it was a man-made weapon, albeit a primitive one. What’s this doing along the beach side?

The Primarina all turned. There was a feud between two men, one riding a contraption that Kukui almost mistaken for a Pokemon and another on his feet. Kukui shook his head. The man on his feet, a white haired man with one eye and tawny skin was the first culprit of this whole near injury situation. 

“Look what you have done! You almost hit an innocent civilian! You Nohrians… you have no shame!” The man on the contraption said with what was an attempt at an angry tone. Kukui felt sorry for him. He was a much older man with stubble for facial hair and a messy ponytail. His voice sounded so sheepish that Kukui almost chuckled.

“Well, I can tell you this much. For an old man, you’re pretty immature. Mind if I fix that?” The white haired archer said with a cheeky grin. 

Kukui observed their clothes. They were very old fashioned, almost something you would find at a Pokemon Renaissance Festival. The one on the contraption made Kukui think slightly of Gym Leader Koga of the Kanto region while the white haired archer made Kukui think of the historical fashion of the people in Kalos. 

He tried to keep focus to the Pokemon. 

Male Primarina started to crawl angrily towards the feuding pair as the female Primarina, as rare as they were were trying to call Kukui and Decidueye towards them to pick a Popplio, their tone with a mix of slight impatience and constant worry for their young.

“Ohhh no. Tapu Koko is going to be pissed.” Kukui shook his head clicking his tongue. 

The men were suddenly alerted to Kukui’s voice and the angry Primarina coming their way.

“Tapu Koko?” The one on the contraption asked as he adjusted his glasses.

“Wait. This guy doesn't seem like he's distressed. Something's not right…” the white haired archer observed.

Clouds began to form over the beach with the male Primarina looking up and surrounding the group.

“You know. There is a reason smart people resolve their arguments with a Pokemon battle rather than trying to kill each other. Actually multiple. The first one is that no humans get hurt. The second reason? Here in Alola, the guardians of each island are the true power over the island. Angering Tapu Koko comes with extreme consequences. It seems he doesn't approve of you guys in particular.” Kukui explained in a matter of fact tone. 

Electricity shot at both of the men, with the both of them screaming in pain.

“Agh!”

“Ohh! So that's what I get for being a naughty boy? I thought I could handle this…” the white haired guy winced as he then noticed his hands growing green feathers. 

“Well it looks like he's in a merciful mood. I had no idea Tapu Koko could do that.” Kukui observed.

The Primarina surrounded the man in the contraption, no longer angry but suddenly sounding excited. 

“W-wait! My hand! It’s turning pale!” The one with the contraption squealed as he felt his whole body begin to change color. 

This transformation made both of their hearts race, as while the contraption fell on itself, it’s owner’s legs began connecting, almost as if he was turning into a mermaid from a fairy tale. 

As he screamed, it almost changed from a sheepish cry for help into a tragic melody. But it was somehow still his voice. 

Meanwhile the one in black and blue garb with white hair noticed his face change, and boy did it ache and groan. His face felt more soft and fluffy like the face of a bird. His arms were also changing, specifically into wings. He can see talons were replacing his toes. 

Slowly but surely the two of them looked and they were looking most commonly with the wild Primarina and the Decidueye with Professor Kukui. 

However, they still were themselves in a way. Kukui smirked.

“Well… It looks like you guys became some kind of Pokemon human hybrid. You might want to be careful though, as people can still mistake you for Pokemon. Now where was I? Oh yeah! The Popplio!”

The two of them observed carefully as they saw the mother Primarina offer their Popplio to Kukui finally relieved he can pay attention to them. 

“P-Pokemon? Is that what we are?” The one formerly on his contraption with the glasses asked concerned.

“Well, it looks like I can rip you limb from limb… if that's what you want.” The white haired archer, now a raptor-like creature said as he tried to pounce on him. 

Before they can feud again, Kukui's Decidueye cut off the battle slightly.

“Stop it both of you!”

It can speak! Or at least, they can understand it. It seems Decidueye was getting tired. 

“This isn't your concern. We--” The one now a Primarina person said as he was trying to explain gently.

“Tapu Koko punished you both because you pathetic humans tried to kill each other and didn't resort to talking things out or with a Pokemon battle. All the regions in this world punish those that do such a thing in their own way. You two however must be new here. What are your names?” The Decidueye asked very disgruntled.

“I am Yukimura of Hoshido. I am… or was a Hoshidan tactical general. I recently built this machine to help carry me around as its mouth shoots out arrows or shuriken against my enemies. I do this in memory of my late Queen, Mikoto.” The one that became a Primarina said as he looked melancholic at his creation. 

“And I’m Niles, retainer of Prince Leo of Nohr. Sounds like I ruffled your feathers, didn’t I?” The white haired archer said as he grinned devilishly at the Decidueye. 

Yukimura glared at the archer, who addressed himself as Niles.

“Don’t worry. I know you guys have a means of releasing us out of this curse. I’ve read all the stories about these kind of things. But once we figure out how to lift this curse, I can return to Lord Leo about this… interesting and superstitious little island nation.” Niles continued.

“Until then, you two are to be Pokemon! If a trainer wants to be yours, you must do as they say and be enthusiastic of being by their side! You humans are so dumb to resort to ending your pathetic lives over some family feud. No wonder Tapu Koko hates you.” Decidueye hooted in an angry tone. 

“So… serving new masters, huh? Kinky.” Niles teased. 

Kukui came back with a Popplio.

“Wow. You two are starting to interact with Decidueye just like a real Pokemon! This is a real find! I am surprised I was the Professor with this exciting information about Tapu Koko!” Kukui laughed.

The Popplio looked at the two and tried to engage in conversation with them.

“I am going to meet nice humans! Maybe they may want you too!” It squeaked much like a baby sea lion would. 

Yukimura looked in horror at the possibly very young sea lion-like creature. It knew its fate the minute it woke up a Pokemon. Willl Yukimura soon share this positive mentality?

Niles however was starting to get the hang of things.

“Let’s hope we get picked over that sickeningly sweet little… seal thing.” Niles said as he started to walk alongside Kukui.

“W-wait up!” Yukimura said as he was beginning to crawl on his contraption and follow the group over to the lab Kukui had.

\-------------

“Good afternoon, Professor!” Miyako said as she dropped by with Ryoki.

“EY! You made it just in time. I gathered the starters you guys can pick for your first journey through the region. The Kahuna of this island would usually be here, but he’s at the Elite Four having a rematch with the champion.” Kukui said as he brought over the excited starter Pokemon.

Yukimura and Niles were also there watching with some worry.

The Popplio from before danced and barked towards the two humans before them, “Me! Me! I can protect you, human!” 

The other two Pokemon also came by before them, a baby owl-like Pokemon smaller than Decidueye and a cat-like Pokemon with black and red stripes. They also shared this enthusiasm of being around these humans. 

“Hey, should we join in asking for these Pokemon in the 'starters’?” Yukimura whispered to Kukui, trying to pretend he was a statue. 

“Let’s see if they notice you first…” Kukui replied back. 

“This one is so cute! I want to take it home!” Miyako said as she picked the Popplio up. 

“Rowlet looks like he won't hurt me…” Ryoki nervously murmured as he picked Rowlet up. Rowlet and Popplio were happy with these new and exciting encounters.

“I know this might be weird… but can you take these guys with you too?” Kukui then spoke noticing the coincidental choices. 

Yukimura squeaked when Kukui said that. 

Niles smirked. He knew what he was getting into.

“Wait! Those are Pokemon? They look so human-oid!” Ryoki gasped.

“Well, consider it a curse from Tapu Koko.” Niles replied.

“We were just fighting a war…” Yukimura said in shame. 

“But it seems we moved into a realm far different from our own.” Niles murmured.

“Oh… I guess that makes some sense…” Ryoki murmured.

“But what turned you into Pokemon?” Miyako asked.

“Tapu Koko. We just said.” Niles groaned irritated by Miyako.

“O-Oh… I guess we can look at which ones look more closely to our starters.” Ryoki murmured.

“So you want the bird man? That's weird. But I understand. This man looks so cute with his glasses!” Miyako squeaked as she bridal carried Yukimura. Popplio climbed over Miyako's head.

“Yay! We are best friends now!” Popplio said as it jumped on Yukimura’s lap. 

“Don't worry. I don't bite… hard.” Niles whispered in Ryoki’s ear. Ryoki replied with a nervous grin.


End file.
